When In Doubt, Go To the Library
by AlisonRafterman
Summary: Ron and Hermione take on the next step in life: family. When Hermione turns pregnant, Ron finally pops the question he's been aching. Will being a family, as well as starting one, work out? POST DEATHLY HALLOWS.


**This is my first Ron and Hermione fanfiction, so I'm sort of experimenting. Constructive criticism encouraged, but no flames. Suggestions, questions, and such are welcome! Most likely, I will answer them in the next chapter. **

**Quick summary -** Ron and Hermione take on the next step in life: family. When Hermione turns pregnant, Ron finally pops the question he's been aching. Will being a family, as well as starting one, work out?

"_WHAT_ in the world are you doing Ronald Weasley?" Hermione Granger yelped as she flung her right hand over her heart. "You really are trying to kill me, aren't you?" Her heart beat was racing at a hundred miles per hour. She found it entirely impossible to close her eyes, almost too cautious about them never opening back up. Hermione's stomach lurched as the stupid red cup rose again and a loud hiss developed from the park ride. Just to be safe, she crossed her arms over her chest, and with a loud huff, stuffed her face inside. Meanwhile, Ron was spinning the enormous cup with pure amusement. It wasn't long after the ride had began that his once smoothed back red hair had became a fiery mess.

"Her-my-oh-knee, please!" Ron shouted out to her. Hermione had even managed to stuff her ears inside the little capture of her arms. "It's just a ride, you're suppose to enjoy it, right!" Biting his tongue, Ron looked around as the cup rose again. The air surrounding him blew in all directions, helping him steer the tea cup - not that it benefited Hermione at all. Nor did the enjoyment of the other riders; this was obviously a ride that Hermione didn't quite enjoy. Ron sighed and gave the wheel one last spin and sat back in his seat, only to realize that Hermione was seconds away from crushing him or, possibly, flung out of the cart. Wide-eyed, Ron held his arms out as far as they could go. Not even a second later, Hermione's body slammed into his. The force slammed Ron's head back and knocked it, hard, onto the surrounding rail of the hot cup. "Bloody hell, Hermione!" he rubbed the back of his head gently. "That really hurt." Hermione straightened up and stared into Ron's eyes, flushing.

"Sorry about that…" She's so cute when she's embarrassed, thought Ron. This was normal, Ron often thought along those lines.

About a moment later, the ride instructor stopped the ride. "It's about time." murmured Hermione as she zipped her jacket back up. As she finished, a pale, slightly freckled hand was held out under her face. Hermione grinned and gripped hold of Ron's soft, large hand before hopping out of the criminal, chipped spinning cup.

"I'm never coming to another Muggle Festivity with you again. You're dreadful! That was… better than magic." Ron marveled, slightly breathless, and grinning. Opposed, Hermione hit him upon the head with a stuffed animal she won as a prize. The game had to do with a race of whose pig could get to the mud-pin first. "I can't help it! That ride is so loud." Ron's mouth formed a complete O shape.

"Those blokes shouldn't hand out weapons to suspected batterers." He bit a chunk out of his corndog. "If the sound is so horrible, cover your ears!" Knowing she couldn't get a more pleasant answer from him, Hermione took a deep breath. "I think it's time we head back. Your mother must be getting worried and probably has already set up dinner. Anyways, we need to get some rest for tomorrow. Harry and Ginny want to go look at condos." Hermione's tone settled the conversation and made anyone near her aware that she wasn't in any mood to talk. Even some of the most harmless things said to Hermione caused her to act bonkers, or ignore anyone and everyone in one hundred yards of where she stood.

Ron and Hermione jogged back to Hermione's car, a maroon 1999 Jeep Grand Cherokee, and set off for their drive back to the Burrow.

The drive home had been considerably long taking the eerie silence most of the way. Hermione sat stiff and staring ahead with no visible intention of speaking to the fool in the passenger seat - or at least being the one to begin the conversation. Each time Ron shifted his seating position, her fingers tensed against the steering wheel. Lately, Ron had been giving her a hard time and teasing her constantly, and it was far more than usual. As being annoyed enough by him, she forced him into sitting as quietly as possible in the backseat. Hermione had only one option to manage this and that had been threatening to hex Ron.. Several times. Purposely, and hoping to cause damage. A grin curling upon her lips, she began to increase in speed. Reflecting in her mirror, she noticed Ron sit up from an uncomfortable-looking nap position. "What are you doing? That was the road!" He grunted and twisted himself so he could look back on the road. Hermione glanced back also, flushing.  
"Oops."

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley." called Hermione, waving to the plump mother rushing over. "Are we late?" Hermione asked as Molly was in extreme earshot. There was a smile of relief scrawled across Mrs. Weasley's face as she embraced both Ron and Hermione in a bone crushing hug.

"Yes, yes. Of course, dear. It's never too late." said Molly, guiding them both to the oddly proportioned home. As she walked, she nearly stumbled with each step, and not to mention she had developed the habit of walking backwards.

"What are you trying to play at? You've been gone for _hours_. What kept you?!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at them, mainly Ron, while waggling her arms in every possible cardinal direction.

"Well," Hermione started but Ron cut her off. "I was severely beaten by a completely outraged muggle woman." Justice? No.

"Okay, okay.. Tell me what really happened, Hermione." Of course, Molly turns to the reliable source.

Scrunching her nose in fair game, Hermione spoke confidently. "_Someone _didn't understand that it's difficult to adjust to loud, deafening screeches coming from a cup. Once the ride stopped, there was some antagonizing," said Hermione, glancing at Ron. He had his fingers to his right temple, rubbing it gently. Ron was expecting a talk from Mrs. Weasley. Hermione sighed and then began her talk with Molly once more, "you know Ron and his jealousy! He just had to break up the argument, for the sake of not being able to tolerate a couple besides his own arguing over something entirely stupid!" The relieving expression on Ron's face notified Hermione that he understood what point she was trying to get across; all of their arguments were completely pointless and lead the two nowhere. Molly held her chin high and nodded. "Ah, that's my Ronald." she said patting his shoulder. "You may go, you look starved!" Hermione and Ron weren't listening, though. Hermione slowly slid her hand into Ronald's and up the stairs they went.


End file.
